I Promise You
by Infinitis
Summary: Ororon ficcie: A promise till forever,To forget never. But he’ll never remember...Her Mitsume romance


I Promise You

Fan fiction by Infinitis

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except my own ideas and characters

* * *

Prologue-Epilogue

A boy around the ages of thirteen to maybe fifteen walks along a lonesome road. His eyes are dull, full of thoughts. His brown-orange hair blows wherever it takes it. He won't care.

The sun comes out of a dry cloud and boils the young man's skin. He knew he shouldn't have worn his jacket. The boy slowly, while walking, takes the jacket off showing his torn left arm and missing fingers. The hot summer day became hotter within the already dry land. Distorted images flickered in front of him like ripples in a blood filled pond. The tiered young man wipes some sweat from his brow. Damn, it's hot! He thought. Soon his thoughts wondered to a person he once knew, Cecille. Often he wondered what his life was worth, what did he live it for? No one knows what the reason is...Cecille. And...

"_You have a purpose. We all do. It'll show in your own time, Mitsume."_

'Who, who is that voice? I've heard it before...' the boy thought. He then swats the thought away. Maybe I heard it from a stupid TV program. The young man walks on, still on hopeless road, until an image of a village came into view. He cringes. 'I hate villages'.

Soon his feet walked a path others already walked before him. The people of the village seem to be inside away from the scorching sun. The boy hears mumbling inside of the pathetic houses as he passes by. He still walks on. Not caring for some shade. Although, the boy felt hotter inside the village. He takes off his goggles, revealing his third monstrous eye. Gasps of surprise and fright surrounds all around Mitsume.

"A monster!"

"He's a harbinger of bad luck!"

"That _thing_ is the reason why we have no rain!"

"Quick, let's get inside before that beast thinks otherwise."

"I hope he leaves."

Of course I'll leave. He chuckled under his breath. Just as the boy got though half of the town, thunder rumbles and shakes the dry land. Mitsume looks up into the darkening sky. Mumbles and gossips stunk in the humid air.

"Haven't we seen him before?"

"I don't know."

"Wait! I think so. He was with a sickly looking girl last time.

"I heard she got herself killed. Probably by those people who were after her."

"Nah, I think HE killed her."

Mitsume became puzzled, thinking that the idiotic villagers were talking about someone else.

The clouds roared again with thunder, showing lightning with it. The young man looks back up at the sky again.

'Rain'

'Rain' 

He shakes his head and starts to put his jacket back on.

'Dumb, Déjà vu'.

A chain from the boy's back pocket shimmers as each lightning crashes. Without the boy noticing, the chain starts to fall onto the dried earth. On the ground, a dull lucid gray stone lies with the chain. Not too long, a pale hand picks up the unwanted jewel. Suddenly the hand disappears as if it were dust in the wind.

_A promise till forever,_

_To forget never._

_But he'll never remember_

_Her_

* * *

I Rain

(Past-tense)

A foot slashed in a pond. The rain poured by the bucket-full. Mistume's pants were already half soggy. His boots were filled with mud water. Rivers of rain fell onto the boy's blank face. Sounds of voices echoed to the Bounty Hunter. The boy lowered his head and chuckled.

'They must be the 'Heads'.' "Finally, I can spill blood."

The voices came closer and it seemed like they were laughing about something. Mitsume walked and waited.

"Man, that was easy!"

"Yah, that girl had it comin'. Too bad. She was such a pretty sight."

"I didn't think so. Her eyes are freaky! I'm glad she's dead."

"Well, she was an oracle. And being one of _them_ is just as creepy."

"So, do you think that jewel we got can tell our fortunes?"

"It should. Anyways, where is that damn stone?"

"Enry has it."

"What? You didn't give it to me!"

"Well then where is it??"

Mitsume smiles. 'Now's my chance.'

"I don't-

The young man quickly attached his sword to his hand, slouched his stance, and ran for the group. Each of the dead men didn't know what was coming. Seven dead bodies laid strewn about the muddy land. Mitsume licks his bloodied hand. "Now for the bounty..."

After a half hour passed by, the three-eyed boy started to pull a rack filled with the bodies he just killed. He pulls the rack with his good hand and moved it like it's nothing. Not too far, a light caught the boy's eyes. He picked it up and examined it. The jewel seemed to give off a blue hint of light. The boy looked closer to see what it might be made of. But the longer he looked at it, the brighter the light glowed and pulsed like a heart. The pulsing part gave Mitsume the shivers. He quickly put the jewel in his back pocket, hoping that it would sell for some good money.

Mitsume walked farther in the muddy lands, looking strait forward. The puddles around him were getting deeper. The boy almost hit something in one of the ponds. With a grumble, he tried to move the object away from his path. Suddenly the young man noticed he was looking into a face of a girl. She seemed so pale and beautiful. But she was so cold. He gave out a sigh to recognize that she is dead. Mitsume slowly let the girl down and tried to figure out a way around her. Just as he started moving again, he heard something behind him. The boy quickly turned around in a fighting stance. It's that girl! Slowly with caution, she lifted herself from the muddied puddle. The rain from dark the sky washed some of the mud off her. Mitsume wondered if she's either covered in mud or blood. With a humph, the three-eyed boy moved his goggles to his eyes to keep the water out of his vision. He started to move his rack again.

A black figure appeared to the side of him. Her black hair clinged to her face, as do her wrinkled black clothes. The injured girl walked steadily beside him without saying a word. Mitsume becomes annoyed. He doesn't want a girl burden him. 'Shouldn't she be afraid of me? I'm a freak. Usually girls run from me like there's no tomorrow'.

"Hey, girl. Why don't you leave me alone? —"

The girl paid no heed to the young man and picked up a piece of rope that attached to the rack. She started pulling the rack on her own. Mitsume looked at her face only to see that it held no emotion. 'Why is she helping me?' He asks himself. Then he swatted the question away to push the rack also.

"Tsk, humans..."

* * *

A mumble of complaints echoed on the walls of a fairly large room. Within the room was desk stacked with papers no human or mortal had ever seen. So prolific, visitors who came into the room would have to talk to a wall of numerous papers in order to speak with person behind the desk.

"Damn paperwork...bastards...gimme this, gimme that...gimme gimme gimme! Grabby Hunters...I need a livin' also! Damn, damn, and damn..." The person-behind-the-desk caressed his hand through his dull bronze hair.

The door to the outside world opened with a loud slam. The person-behind-the-desk lifted his head in surprise. The poor soul slowly divided his stack of papers to see his visitor. A young man with orange-brown hair calmly lowered his leg down from opening the rather abused door. The boy walked into the room pulling a rack of bodies. Blood and water dripped to the floor beneath.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" The cliché scratched against the boy's brain. He tried to rub it off with a dry cough. The person-who-was-behind-the-desk, aka The Cashier walked to the dead corpses of the late criminals. He gave an apathetic sigh as he fumbled to put his glasses on. The man slowly inspected every inch of the cadavers.

"Hmm... It seems you captured the Heads gang. Ruthless youngins." The man put his glasses back into his chest pocket as he walked back to the paper filled desk to sit. He took out a sheet of paper from a drawer to write the check. "I hear they were after a stone of some kind. Tells the future or somthin'. Tis blue and shiny and has--"

A bright blue stone hung from Mitsume's good two fingers. "You mean this?"

The Cashier dropped his pen and so did his mouth as he gazed upon the stone before him. "Th-tha-th-th-That's it! Whe-where did you-"

"Tisk, I found it in the mud somewhere." The boy flinged the stone back to his hand and shoved it into his back pocket.

"But you cant... How could you even touch it?"

Mitsume lifted an eyebrow. "What are you saying? And why don't you fill out the check?"

The man picked up the pen and started to write again. His head leaned to face the desk. A shadow covered his face. "Some say that a girl had it, an oracle girl. Pity. They also say that if you can control the girl, you can control destiny... Those Heads, they kill anyone in their path... If you say that you found it in the mud, then I have no doubt she dead."

A pale foot stepped into the doorway along with a pale girl with long raven black hair that clung to her figure because of the rain. Mitsume turned around to make sure who it was. He noticed that blood fell from her body to the already stained floor. 'Why has she followed me here?' The Cashier stood back up at the presence of the girl. In the light, she looked the same age as Mitsume. The girl looked up to the men in front of her.

"Are you alright, milady?" the Cashier asked.

Her deep black eyes caught onto the three-eyed boy's vision. At first had a look of helplessness. Then, she her eyes held pity... The girl fell to the floor out of loss of blood. The Cashier ran to the fallen girl. Mitsume couldn't do anything. He just stood there looking at the pretty, petty face of the girl. 'Pity...she pitied me...'

* * *

The rains still roared outside the window of the small room. There was no light except for the small blue stone that shone through the young man's pocket. He sat on the dusty room floor, knees bent, and head hanging down like a fruit. His remaining arm also hung over his right knee. Slowly, the boy leaned his head on a wall next to a futon bed that was occupied by the pale girl. Mitsume's eyes lazily gazed upon the mysterious creature. 'Who's this girl that pities me so?' Mitsume grunted. 'I should leave here soon. Leave and go far away from this girl...' The boy got up halfway from his sitting position, until he looked back at the girl. Not too long ago, the Cashier was in a bustle of worry about this nobody girl. Mitsume didn't want to stay with her, but the Cashier forced him to watch till the morning when he will give the boy his money. The young man flopped back to his sitting area, closing his eyes for sleep.

Mitsume would deny, but he was worried for that girl also. Scared him and amused him. She was the first person who ever pitied him. 'Who are you?' he thought before going back to sleep. Soon after, the boy opened his eyes again only to see the pale girl kneeling in front of him. Mitsume jerked away. "What are you doing? You should be in bed!"

A hand interrupted the three-eyed boy on his face, on his cheek; a soft pale hand that seemed to soothe any fiery soul. The pale raven-haired girl leaned closer to the orange haired boy. Her dark eyes sunk deeply into the poor core of the creature before her. "Such a selfish selfless boy. A past so sad, so full of anger...full of fear, uncertainty. Thy future is dim. So sad...I know your pain...I hope better days for thee..." The girl's eyes grew hazy and her body went limp. Mitsume was able to catch the girl from hitting the floor. Yet again, he couldn't say anything. Not even an insult. Because deep down, he could tell she was strong—like himself.

* * *

So whatya think?? Any Ororon fans out there?? Any Mitsume fans?? AM I ALONE??????? Just review me and tell me if it's crap or no-crap. Kapish??


End file.
